Vals de otoño
by KlavierlackSchwarz
Summary: Es una historia de universo alterno donde surge el amor entre Roderich y Gilbert desde pequeños, sin embargo el rumbo de la historia cambia cuando ambos llegan a la adultez; Gilbert se convierte en un ladrón y Roderich lidia con eso en la época nazi.
1. Partitura en blanco

[ Hola, soy nueva en el mundo del fanfiction, solía escribir uno que otro fic en foros, pero ahora me traslado a fanfiction. Éste es mi primer fanfic PruAus. Estoy contenta por haberlo terminado. Por el momento no habrá contenido hard sino algo shonen ai ya que se ubica más que todo en la infancia de ambos personajes.]

[Palabras en alemán:

(1) Liebe: amor

(2) Tut mir leid : Lo siento]

* * *

><p><strong>Vals de otoño (Primer capítulo)<strong>

**Primer acto, partitura en blanco.**

Estamos en el año 1934 en Austria donde se abre el telón en el prestigioso teatro real de Viena. El sitio yacía completamente lleno de gente aristócrata y una que otra persona de clase media la cual podía costear una entrada al lugar; toda ésta multitud había pagado un boleto para deleitarse del mejor pianista del momento. Era un total agasajo para todo aquel que quisiera experimentar melodías que le hiciera burbujear la sangre, que sus tímpanos gozaran y su mente fuera llevada tanto al cielo como al infierno al son del maestro Roderich Edelstein. Un tipo cuya habilidad para tocar el piano lo traía en la sangre, desde pequeño se destacó en tocar varios instrumentos y vaya que lo hacía de forma esplendida. Sin embargo; seguía siendo un sujeto muy joven, apenas cumplió diecinueve años el mes pasado.

Su función estaba a punto de comenzar. Había escrito una pieza especial la cual dedicaría a una de las personas presentes. Al estar en la tarima saludó de forma cordial mientras desviaba la vista buscando a una persona en específico. Sus ojos brillaron al ver que allí estaba, sentado en la última fila en un asiento a la derecha. Satisfecho por dicha presencia, fue a su asiento y empezó a tocar las teclas de marfil entonando una hermosa melodía. Toda la gente presente estaba atónita por la magnificencia de la música. Todo iba bien hasta cuando la pieza estaba a punto de finalizar, a unos veinte segundos un escuadrón de policías entró al recinto interrumpiendo el show. Los tipos iban en dirección a la persona que Roderich dedicaba tal melodía. El sujeto de cabellera plateada fue apresado y cuanta fue la preocupación del pianista que no pudo terminar su presentación. Todos miraban como se llevaban al chico y el austriaco sólo se cuestionaba que era lo que ocurría. En ese momento supo que todo había sido un fracaso, su presentación que tanto había esperado obsequiar al tipo de los ojos rojos. ¿Ahora qué será lo que vendrá para Roderich? ¿Qué será del peliplateado?

Demos unos pasos hacia atrás; la niñez de Roderich, cuando él apenas comenzaba a tocar algunos instrumentos obligatoriamente, claro está, en esa época a él no le nacía tocar el piano o algún otro instrumento como lo hace ahora. ¿Por qué será que él no tocaba nada con ese sentimiento desbordante como lo hace hoy? ¿Acaso su maestro de música realmente lo entrenó para que pudiera hacerlo? ¿Será que la presión de su familia le hizo cambiar de opinión en su juventud? ¿O habrá otra razón externa que lo impulsó? Y por ello hay que profundizar en sus días de infancia.

* * *

><p>[Mansión Edelstein, ubicada en Viena central. Roderich Edelstein, 11 años de edad.]<p>

_─Roderich, Roderich ¿dónde estas? ─_Preguntaba su madre en el jardín, buscaba al pequeño entre los rosales, puesto que a éste le gustaba hacerlo frecuentemente ya que solía huir de sus clases de piano. Su maestro Franz era un tutor de música muy exigente y por eso mismo se ocultaba de él, no le gustaba la presión que ejercía su maestro sobre él, siempre le llamaba la atención por no poder tocar el teclado adecuadamente y es que el austriaco al ser tan joven, sus dedos pequeños no abarcaban las teclas que tenía que tocar. Las melodías no le salían como él quería, a pesar de gustarle el piano, de hecho su madre siempre tocaba el piano para su hijo y ese gesto él lo amaba. Era un sentimiento totalmente diferente a cuando su maestro tocaba el piano .

_─Roderich, sino sales en este preciso instante tendré que tomar medidas muy estrictas, señorito. No habrá postre Apfelstrudel para ti, no jugarás ajedrez con el joven Ludwig y no habrá cuentos sobre la edad media ésta noche, así que es mejor que salgas de donde estés, liebe.(1)─_ Escupió su madre, éste día no ha sido muy bueno para la señora Edelstein y realmente estaba empezando a enfurecerse puesto que estaba cansada de recorrer los extensos jardines los cuales estaban hechos en forma de laberintos.

_─Es que… no me siento bien, lo siento mamá.─_ Dijo Roderich mientras iba saliendo de uno de los rosales; por haberse escondido nuevamente entre las rosas se había lastimado las manos y había obtenido uno que otro rasguño por sus mejillas, nada grave, pero aun así, nada grato para su madre.

_─Sólo mírate Rod, estás lastimado. Vamos al interior de la casa, después de curarte esas heridas irás de inmediato con el señor Franz, sabes que a él no le gusta éste tipo de juegos. ─_

_─Bueno, me gusta escuchar el piano cuando lo toca el señor Franz, pero yo te prefiero a ti un millón de veces.─_

_─No digas esa clase de cosas, podrías ofender a tu maestro, él es uno de los mejores artistas que posee nuestro país. Sé más discreto, por favor.─_

_─Lo siento, mamá.─_

A pesar que le había llamado la atención a su pequeño tesoro para evitar malos entendidos, ella se sintió muy feliz por dentro ya que no todos podían reconocer el talento en una mujer y más en esa época. Estaba muy orgullosa, pero aun así tenía que ser estricta.

El tiempo había transcurrido esa tarde, su madre ya había curado las heridas del pequeño Roderich. Ahora él se encontraba con el señor Franz aprendiendo como se hacía una partitura, estaba en una pequeña mesa muy cerca del balcón, era vigilado por su tutor desde el otro extremo. El austriaco escribía tanto como podía, no era tan fácil hacer partituras complejas, estaba un poco agobiado y más porque su profesor lo castigó por otras dos horas extras para escribir sólo partituras, él se decía por dentro que sólo era un niño y no entendía el por qué le exigían tanto.

Entre tanto escribir y derramar pintura sobre su mesa, por un instante desvió los ojos hacia la ventana para despejar su mente, era una suerte que su profesor tuviera los ojos cerrados en es momento, puesto que, a lo lejos vio dos cabelleras muy particulares; una rubia y otra plateada. Era más que obvio que los hermanos Beilschmidt estaban de visita, cuan mala suerte tenía Roderich de haber sido castigado, pues esperaba tanto jugar ajedrez con el joven Ludwig, desde ya se arrepentía de su mal comportamiento. Sin embargo; siempre que el chico rubio venía acompañado de su otro hermano le resultaba tedioso, pues éste solía burlarse de él por ser un niño pulcro de papi y mami; por otra parte, muy a su pesar que el sujeto albino le molestara, sentía que su corazón se aceleraba al verlo, que sus manos sudaban y hasta tartamudeaba un poco al hablar con él, lo cual era una desventaja porque el prusiano tomaba ventaja de eso para avergonzarlo también.

Deseaba tanto salir a recibir a ambos e ir a jugar en ese momento, siempre que Ludwig venía, podía disfrutar de su postre favorito porque su mamá les preparaba un especial Apfelstrudel el cual era sumamente delicioso.

Sin embargo, estaba atascado en la recamara, si salía sin pedir permiso era indudable que le castigarían de nuevo, así que para apresurarse retomó las partituras que estaba haciendo, pero en cuestión de minutos su concentración fue interrumpida cuando escuchó un golpe sobre la ventana, no obstante lo dejó pasar, pero fue inútil porque otra vez escuchó no uno sino dos golpes sobre el vidrio. ¿Será un pájaro? Se preguntó; así que trató de asomarse a la ventana teniendo cuidado de que su maestro no lo pillara. Al estar cerca y finalmente poder divisar el panorama hasta abajo, se dio cuenta que Gilbert era el que lanzaba piedras a su recamara. Se puso contra la ventana y la abrió con mucho cuidado, desde el balcón el austriaco hacía ademanes tratando de decirle que se detuviera, pero el otro sólo seguía aventando piedras, al menos no eran tan grandes como para dañar a Roderich.

_─Detente, Gil.─_ Exclamó enojado, si le llamaban la atención otra vez no sabría que le harían su maestro o padres.

_─No quiero, señorito. Deja el nido y sal. ¿O es que no tienes los pantalones para hacerlo?─_

_─Cállate, tu no sabes nada. Vete de aquí o me castigaran otra vez.─_

_─Jajaja ¿castigado? Eso significa que te revelaste, eso me gusta. Bien, me marcharé, pero le diré a Ludwig que le diga a tu madre que te levante el castigo, señorito. Lo hago sólo porque los tuviste bien puestos por haberte portado mal. Nos vemos.─_

_─Idiota.─_ Musitó mientras veía correr al albino, esa cabellera plateada lucía hermosa a la distancia, pero era momento de volver a sus estudios, y por fortuna su maestro aún no despertaba de su siesta.

Ludwig, al ser un joven serio, concentrado e inteligente, era grato a la vista de los padres de Roderich, el prusiano le había comentado sobre el castigo al alemán, y éste al tenerle gran a aprecio al chico, intervino con su madre para que su profesor le levantara el castigo. La madre no pudo resistirse a la persuasión del rubio y finalmente pudo hablar con el tutor y llegar a un acuerdo para dejar libre al austriaco, claro está, que llegaron a un arreglo para que las dos horas extras las cubriera el fin de semana, lo cual tampoco le cayó en gracia al austriaco, pero en fin, al menos gozaría por unos instantes de sus amigos ya que no siempre estaban de visita en su casa, así que eso compensaba muy bien el castigo.

Ocurrido esto; los tres jóvenes fueron a una parte del jardín donde habían unas mesas rodeadas de sillas donde podían jugar ajedrez, el pequeño Roderich junto a Ludwig comenzaron a poner las piezas sobre el pedazo de madera; mientras tanto, Gilbert estaba sentado al lado derecho del austriaco, pero sin jugar, puesto que esa clase de juego no le atraía mucho, él prefería jugar al campo libre y correr, era un juego muy aburrido a su punto de vista. El prusiano siempre se ponía al lado del austriaco para molestarlo y hacerlo perder, esto realmente alteraba al otro puesto que gracias a ello hasta el momento no le había ganado una sola partida al alemán.

_─Gilbert, no te metas. Quédate quieto.─_ Dijo el austriaco con el ceño fruncido.

_─Mi grandioso ser no quiere hacerte caso, pequeño maestro. No es mi culpa que pierdas, el hecho que te pellizque no hace que te desconcentres del todo, sólo es una excusa porque sabes que perderás, no eres tan bueno como Lud.─_

_─Hermano, es mejor que no lo molestes, te estás comportando como todo un mocoso.─_ Refunfuñó entre dientes Ludwig.

_─Pero Lud, tu también eres un mocoso.─_

_─No me pongas en tus zapatos, Gilbert.─_ Dijo entre dientes el alemán.

_─Esto es aburrido, mejor juguemos en el jardín.─_Propuso el prusiano cruzando su vista hacia Roderich.

El pequeño austriaco tragó saliva al notar que Gilbert le miraba, no sabía si lo hacía a propósito o qué, porque siempre lo ponía nervioso cuando lo miraba así, esos ojos rojos atravesaban su ser y le hacían tiritar del nerviosismo.

_─E-es mejor que me retire, hagan lo que quieran, vuelvo a mis clases, lo siento Ludwig y tu Gil, puedes hacer lo que te guste.─_

_─Vaya, el señorito está furioso.─_ Dijo mientras hacía una mueca.

Roderich se retiraba sin hacerle caso al albino, estaba frustrado por volver a sus clases, él realmente deseaba divertirse, pero el prusiano siempre arruinaba sus planes.

_─Hermano, ¿cuándo aprenderás a comportarte? Ahora Roderich se fue, sabías muy bien que él estaba castigado y es más que seguro que el chico no quería estar atrapado en su habitación todo el día. Ve y discúlpate.─_ Habló el alemán con los brazos cruzados, en su frente era notoria una vena que sobresalía por lo irritado que se comenzaba a sentir. Siempre tenía que lidiar con su hermano por su comportamiento.

_─ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi grandiosa persona tiene que disculparse? Sólo jugaba, Roderich no tiene sentido del humor.─_

_─ ¿A eso le llamas sentido del humor?─_ Volvía a sobresalir más su vena.

_─ Está bien, lo haré. Volveré pronto, mientras tanto juega solitario, hermano.─_

_─ Calla y ve rápido.─_Dijo rechinando los dientes.

Por otra parte; el austriaco ya estaba en su cuarto practicando con el piano, su maestro ya se había marchado; por tanto, él sólo tenía que practicar con algunas de las partituras que había escrito con anterioridad. Mientras tocaba el piano era notable su tristeza en su rostro, después de todo aun era un niño.

Gilbert; por otro lado, iba caminando cabizbajo y con el rabo entre las patas, sabía a la perfección que realmente era culpable de sus actos, a medida que caminaba y subía por las escaleras se percató de una pintura al fondo de la pared, era un cuadro enorme con la pintura de Roderich, era una pintura bellísima, se veía a Roderich dibujado entre rosas tipo Violeta escarlata, una clase de rosa muy bella y aromática, tenía que ser un aristócrata para tener ese tipo de rosas en casa. En fin, el chico lucía bellísimo con sus ropas blancas, por un momento se quedó pasmado viendo el cuadro, se mordió el labio inferior y apretó los puños por el remordimiento que tenía, a pesar que no era gran cosa, él tenía sentimientos ocultos por el austriaco que no demostraba a nadie, ni a su hermano Ludwig.

Finalmente dejó de ver el cuadro para ir hacia la habitación, caminaba en cuclillas para no ser escuchado y al estar en frente de la puerta, la abrió de forma que el austriaco no notara aún su presencia. Apenas metió un pie en el cuarto y notó que el castaño estaba desanimado, no se notaba únicamente por sus facciones, sino también porque lo transmitía a través del piano, la melodía sonaba demasiado triste, realmente pensó que el austriaco exageraba por la clase de música que tocaba. Tan sólo bromeaba; pensó. Cuando vio una lágrima rodar por la mejilla del chico pestañeó varias veces puesto que le sorprendía verlo así, se acercó disimuladamente por atrás hasta que su mano diestra se posó sobre el hombro ajeno.

_─ Vaya, con razón necesitas clases extras, no suena para nada bien. Se escuchan muy tristes esos acordes. ¿Quieres que te enseñe? El gran Gilbert sabe tocar el piano también.─_

Inmediatamente el austriaco enderezó su espalda y abrió sus ojos asustado por la compañía, no se esperaba que el albino llegara a su habitación en ese momento, sentía que reventaría de vergüenza.

_─ ¿Qué? Pero si tú eres un año menor que yo, no te jactes demasiado, Gil. Además, ¿cómo entraste aquí? Ni tan siquiera escuché que entraras.─_ Dijo mientras se tallaba los ojos, no quería que notara sus lagrimas.

_─ Jajaja no hay nada que mi grandioso ser no sepa hacer, señorito. Permíteme, voy a sentarme y enseñarte como se hace. ─_ Se sentó a la par del chico para tomar sus manos, en ese instante Roderich sentía que se quedaba sordo, era un reflejo del nerviosismo que sentía.

_─O-oye, no cabemos en el mismo asiento.─_ Exclamó el austriaco.

_─ Claro que si, no pongas excusas. Aquí suele sentarse tu tutor y enseñarte, el tipo es más grande que yo, no puedes engañar a mi gran astucia. Veamos, pondré mis manos sobre las tuyas y te dirigiré…─_ Comenzó a mover los dedos de Roderich sobre el teclado, el chico estaba erguido, no podía mover los dedos y para colmo las palmas de sus manos comenzaban a transpirar, en ese preciso momento deseaba que el albino no se diera cuenta de lo intranquilo que estaba.

_─ ¡Oh, vamos Rod! No te pongas así, lo haces sólo porque sabes que lo haré mejor que tú, flexibiliza tus nudillos.─_

_─ E-está bien pero, sólo es para ver tus habilidades.─_ Trató de ajustarse a los movimientos de Gilbert y la verdad, a medida que avanzaba la pieza, sonaba armoniosa, bella y afinada. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos, puesto que el otro sólo era un año menor que él. Poco a poco iban desenvolviéndose ambos, las manos del austriaco ya no sudaban y ahora lucía más tranquilo. Rápidamente el albino se fijó en el cambio repentino, era buen momento para disculparse, ya que si lo hubiera hecho desde el principio probablemente le hubieran echado de la habitación. Se detuvo e inhaló un poco de aire hasta exhalarlo paulatinamente, no era fácil para su gran ser disculparse.

_─ Rod…ehnm…bueno, tienes que disculpar a mi estupendo ser por haberte molestado y haber frustrado tu juego con mi hermano, Tut mir leid.(2)─_

_─ ¿Eh? Que tonto eres, está bien. Sólo porque demostraste no ser tan malo con el piano, realmente eres bueno, tendré que superarte.─_

_─ Jaja vaya, así que reconoces estas impresionantes manos, Rod.─_

_─ No te sientas tan grande por un simple halago.─_

_─Pero lo crees y sabes que es cierto.─_

_─Ya calla, verás que seré más grande que tu, y mucho más maduro. Será mejor que te vayas, ya te disculpaste así que no dejes que Ludwig espere tanto tiempo por ti, además debo continuar practicando, me distra…─ _Repentinamente el austriaco fue silenciado, no vio venir lo que le sucedía en ese momento, estaba tan enfocado hablando que cuando se dio cuenta se quedó sin respiración. El prusiano para callar al mayor tuvo que besarlo, le molestaba que le dijera que se largara cuando a él poco le importaba que su hermano esperara por él. Ambos tenían los ojos abiertos y se veían el uno al otro, el austriaco pestañaba mientras el prusiano le miraba directo sin pestañear.

_─ ¿Q-qué haces? No soy una niña─_ Cuestionó al empujar al albino, se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano, su rostro estaba tan rojo como un tomate, apenas podía respirar, y se hallaba agitado por el ósculo de Gilbert. En su cabeza comenzó a llenarse de un arsenal de preguntas.

_─ Eso fue un beso, Roderich y sé a la perfección que no eres una señorita, sino un señorito.─_ Eso fue lo único que dijo el albino porque salió corriendo de la recamara, salió huyendo de todo cuestionamiento, no sólo de los de Roderich, sino también de sus propias preguntas por haber hecho tal acción repentinamente.

_─ P-pero que clase de respuesta fue ésa… gran tonto.─_ Dijo entre dientes al verlo correr, ahora estaba totalmente desconcentrado, no podía seguir practicando sus lecciones, así que se fue a la ventana para ver a los hermanos marcharse. Al ver la cabellera plateada del prusiano su corazón aceleró los latidos, no comprendía muy bien ese sentimiento ni mucho menos ese beso. Sus pequeñas manos se posaban sobre las ventanas mientras contemplaba a ese chico que le robó su primer beso, finalmente desapareció el rastro de Gilbert en la distancia; no obstante, aún sentía su presencia en la habitación, en sus labios. Miró hacia el suelo y se encontró con algunas de las piedras que estaban en la orilla del balcón, eran aquellas piedras que hace unas horas atrás el albino había lanzado hacia su recamara, las recogió y las presionó contra su pecho. Se giró y fue directo hacia su caja de recuerdos donde conservaría éstas piedras, eran simples y sucias, pero significaban mucho para él.

Éste tipo de situaciones seguirían de vez en cuando hasta llegar a su adolescencia, el maestro Roderich seguiría soportando tanto burlas como encuentros ocasionales donde Gilbert siempre le robaría besos. Al menos sus padres o el resto de la gente que conocían no se habían percatado de ésta clase de situaciones, ya que el austriaco se había convertido en un genio para la música y esto disipaba todo tipo de dudas sobre él. La verdad es que, aquel primer encuentro en el piano con el prusiano lo había marcado por el resto de su juventud. Deseaba superarlo y de hecho, todo iba muy bien por un largo tiempo hasta que el joven Roderich cumplió los dieciséis años. ¿Qué es lo siguiente que le pasaría al genio austriaco?

Por el momento aquí termina el primer capitulo. Espero sus comentarios. :)


	2. Lentes de cristal

Hola a todos. Realmente siento colgar el capitulo muy, pero muy tarde. Mis disculpas de antemano; pero he estado sin computadora y tardaré un tiempo antes de comprar una nueva. Intentaré no tardar tanto para subir el próximo capitulo. Pido un poco de paciencia. -Se inclina-

Por otra parte; quiero agradecer sus comentarios. Realmente me alientan a seguir escribiendo. Por el momento aún no hay nada de contenido 18+ Bueno...tal vez un poco, pero aún nada concreto. xD Espero les guste y que no luzca tan desordenado el texto. Al estar en una computadora que no es mía, tuve algunos problemas y no los pude solucionar con el corrector ni con office. ;-;

* * *

><p><strong>Segundo acto, lentes de cristal.<strong>

Como era de costumbre para el austriaco, todas las mañanas iba al teatro más antiguo de Viena, el teatro Josefstadt, para hacer sus ensayos, y en donde dirigía una banda. En tal prestigioso lugar no cualquier persona podría trabajar, artistas de gran prestigio como Ludwig van Beethoven y Richard Wagner dirigieron allí, era un gran logro para Roderich el haber tenido la oportunidad de haber escalado hasta llegar a la posición donde estaba, aunque le faltaba mucho camino para llegar a ser como Franz Lizt, Beethoven ó Carl Maria von Weber, gente en la que él encontraba inspiración y admiración.

No era de extrañarse que alguno de los hermanos Beilschmidt le hiciera una visita de vez en cuando en el trabajo, después de todo, ellos disfrutaban de la música y el teatro de Austria, admiraban a sus artistas y por supuesto; a Roderich, quien cada día se hacía su fama de buen maestro.

El austriaco se había tomado unos minutos de descanso en el salón principal mientras sus alumnos hacían uno que otro arreglo a sus instrumentos en el estudio de a lado. Últimamente no había descansado muy bien y casi todas sus noches eran de desvelo, el próximo concierto lo tenía presionado y por eso mismo decidió que tan sólo cerraría sus ojos para descansarlos, no quería mostrarse a sus alumnos lo desgastado que estaba. Sin embargo, uno de los hermanos Beilshmidt se encontraba en dicho lugar antes que el castaño; por su parte, no se había fijado que alguien le hacía compañía. Estaba demasiado cómodo en la silla como para darse el tiempo de preocuparse de su alrededor.

_─Pensé que estarías practicando con tus alumnos, señorito. ¿Qué haces en éste lugar? ¿Acaso holgazaneado?─_Aparece el albino el cual estaba detrás de una de las largas cortinas que adornaba una de las ventanas.

_─Mein Gott!_ (1) _¿Cómo es posible tener tan mala suerte?─_Espetó entre dientes el austriaco.

_─Supongo que te estarás quejando por otra cosa, porque al contrario, mi sublime presencia no hostiga a nadie.─_Salió finalmente de entre las cortinas para ubicarse al centro del salón.

_─Vaya que autoestima la que tienes. No cambias, Gilbert. ¿Si contesto prometes que te largas?─_Comentó de mala gana, ahora no estaba de humor para el prusiano, bueno, si es que alguna vez lo estuvo.

_─Con esa clase de amenazas no sacas ni a un conejo de la madriguera, no contestes sino quieres, pero no dejaré el lugar sólo porque tú quieras que me vaya; al contrario, ya me dieron más ganas de quedarme.─  
><em>  
><em>─Gut. (2) Sino lo haces tú; lo haré yo.─<em>Abrió los ojos lentamente, a los segundos de tenerlos abiertos, vio la facha del albino, estaba desordenado y sucio; pero no se tomaría las molestias de cuestionarlo, seguía con su pésimo humor. Se levantó del asiento y se encaminó a la salida.

_─Oh, vaya que delicado estás el día de hoy. No pareces el mismo al que solía molestar.─_Tomó del brazo al austriaco antes de que éste saliera.

_─ ¿Se puede saber desde cuando has dejado de molestarme? Y suéltame, por favor. Tengo que ir con mis alumnos.─_ Forcejeó el moreno.

─_Tengo que ir con mis alumnos, oh si, tengo dieciséis años y ya soy todo un maestro, blah, blah blah. Deja de ser un presumido, señorito. ¿Acaso tratas de evadirme? No creo que hayas olvidado esos pequeños encuentros donde te sonrojabas y dejabas que…─_Con la mano libre deslizaba su dedo índice sobre el rostro ajeno, le gustaba avergonzar al austriaco tanto como pudiera. Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el chasquido del moreno.

_─Tsk, no trates de agregarle cosas indecentes a tus palabras. Sólo eran besos que tú me robabas, no porque yo quisiera, grandísimo tonto. Suéltame en éste instante, me ensuciarás. No creas que no he notado tu aspecto, estás sucio y desaliñado.─_Hizo más presión para zafarse del agarre, pero el prusiano fue más insistente y llevó a éste contra la pared con toda su fuerza.

_─Pues que bien, pequeño maestro. Quiero ensuciarte, quitarte esa cara de ángel y que dejes de ser ese niño perfecto de papi y mami.─_Después de sus palabras, tomó con ambas manos las muñecas del austriaco ejerciendo presión para no darle chance a que se escapara, de golpe se acercó al rostro ajeno, tomando con sus labios los del otro, hace tiempo que no probaba esa dulce boca y vaya que sabía dulce. No tardó en jugar en la cavidad con su lengua, el austriaco mientras tanto, forcejeaba, pero era cegado por el salvaje beso del albino, no podía llevar el mismo ritmo, sentía que lo devoraba. Definitivamente ahora, si estaba despertando.

Sin embargo, no podía dejarse llevar, apretó los ojos para no seguir viendo los ojos carmesí que lo tentaban tanto a dejar de ser un tipo lustre; así que, mordió la lengua del albino hasta sacarle sangre, por otra parte, éste le soltó por el dolor que le había causado la mordida.

─_Vaya que los tienes bien puestos para hacerme esto, tanto te urge ir a que a tus alumnos y demás te aludan._─ Masculló limpiándose la hilera de sangre que caía en su barbilla con la manga de la camisa.

_─No digas estupideces, tú no tienes la mínima idea de lo que siento o pienso.─_ Exclamó disgustado, pero en ese momento su vista se nublaba, el albino lucía borroso estando tan cerca. Quizá el cansancio estaba tomándole factura.

El austriaco con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, salió del salón aturdido y triste por alguna razón. Caminaba apoyándose de las paredes en el pasillo, no entendía por qué aún miraba algo borroso si ya no estaba con el prusiano, volvió a retomar la idea de que era producto del cansancio.

El albino por su parte, golpeaba su cabeza contra la pared. Otra vez había lastimado el orgullo del tipo que tanto lo enloquecía. Disfrutaba hacerlo, pero de alguna forma también se lastimaba a él mismo. Odiaba esos sentimientos encontrados.

El moreno trató de no parecer tan agitado cuando llegó al estudio con sus alumnos, pasó el día viendo borroso de vez en cuando. Definitivamente cuando llegara a casa se tomaría un serio descanso, ya que no podía continuar así, puesto que afectaría a su más reciente trabajo y por Dios que se juraba no fracasar y decepcionar a su familia, amigos, a él mismo y a… él.

Al llegar a casa el moreno fue directo al baño, sabía que en la tina podía relajarse, pero por alguna razón su corazón dolía tanto. ¿Acaso realmente estaba enamorado de tal sujeto? ¿Por qué la persona que más deseaba que se fijara en su trabajo no le importaba un bledo su esfuerzo? ¿Por qué le beso de esa forma? No recordaba en ningún momento que en su infancia Gilbert se hubiera comportado así. Estaba confundido, aturdido, y para colmo, aún tenía la vista borrosa.

¨_Si estas burbujas se llevaran cada parte de mis sentimientos y explotaran entre las nubes para que un día que lloviera y cayeran gotas sobre tu cabeza y te dijeran lo que he estado escondiendo.¨_ Suspiró hasta derramar una lágrima entre la espuma.

¨Pero que tonterías digo, es un tonto mocoso y sobre todo, soy un hombre. Debo de salir rápido, muy pronto vendrá mi prometida.¨ Concluyó con su baño con mucha pesadez, realmente no estaba de ánimos para recibir a nadie y más que todo porque deseaba descansar, pero previamente su madre le había informado de la llegada de Elizabetha y como todo un caballero no podía dejar esperando a una dama.

Ya arreglado y perfumado, bajó por la escalera e inmediatamente al ver a su prometida, sonrió.

─_Hola, Roderich. Siento pasarme por tu casa tan tarde, pero quería verte lo antes posible.─_ Expuso extendiendo la mano.

─_No te preocupes, puedes venir a visitarme cuando gustes; pero, ¿por qué lo dices como si urgiera decírmelo?_─ Besó la mano ajena después de musitar.

─_Bueno, muy pronto saldré de viaje a Checoslovaquia y regresaré dentro de unos meses y quería decirte en persona cuanto voy a extrañarte, además de informarte de mi salida, claro está. No quería que fueras a mal interpretar mi ausencia.─_

─_ No te preocupes, espero que te vaya bien en el viaje y que de paso traigas unos recuerdos consigo, ten seguro que notaré tu ausencia, y que te extrañaré también.─_ Dijo como si nada pasara, no quería perturbarla contándole sobre su vista antes del viaje, pues no quería preocuparle.

No obstante, la húngara no esperaba tanta simplicidad en la respuesta, pensó que el austriaco sería un poco más emotivo, pero no resultó así, después de todo están comprometidos, aunque ella era consiente que era un compromiso por conveniencia entre países.

_─Bien, Roderich, voy a retirarme. Es de noche y creo que has de querer descansar, además, saldré temprano mañana en la mañana. Cuídate mientras yo no esté, si algo ocurre llámame y vendré a ayudarte.─_

─_Eso no suena bien, aquí tú eres la señorita, tendría que ser yo el que te ayude después de todo, lo digo sin ofender.─_

─_Entonces lo tomaré como un cumplido, bueno, me retiro._─ Se despidió extendiendo la mano nuevamente, aunque su expresión denotaba decepción, realmente creía que el chico le ofrecería ir a dejarla a la estación de trenes al día siguiente, pero no resultó ser así, era más que obvio para ella que Roderich estaba diferente.

Al retirarse la chica, el austriaco se dispuso ir a su cuarto de nuevo; por lo menos el día siguiente era sábado y tendría descanso en su lugar de trabajo, más no en casa, pero era ventajoso levantarse un poco más tarde de lo inusual.

Sábado 16 de Octubre, 9:32 a.m

El austriaco estiraba sus brazos sobre la cama, giró su cuello y abrió los ojos lentamente. Vio el reloj para saber la hora, pero no podía ver como lo hacía antes, tenía que hacer un sobre esfuerzo para corroborar la hora. La noche anterior había especulado que su vista volvería a la normalidad, pero no fue así. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto porque ya estaba empezando a preocuparse. Tomó su baño y luego de unos minutos, fue con sus padres a explicarles la situación.

Ha pasado el lapso de una hora desde que el moreno estuvo conversando con sus padres, estos finalmente decidieron llevarlo a un médico, claro está que en aquella plática el albino no salió a relucir como un abusador y es que no quería que sus padres sospecharan de otras cosas, así que sólo lo dejó como si aquel encuentro hubiera sido casual y cortante.

Sus padres decidieron llevarlo al medico, era un lástima que no pudiera practicar en todo el día pues el doctor para dar un buen diagnostico tuvo que hacerle varias pruebas, trataba a un futuro artista y no podía darse el lujo de fallar con la familia Edelstein.

Por otra parte, sus padres estuvieron esperando en la sala de espera. El padre de Roderich no estaba muy contento con la situación. No sólo estaba en juego el futuro de su hijo sino también de su prestigiosa familia ¿Qué dirían en la alta sociedad si un genio como el joven se fuera a pique? No soportaba la idea de tanta difamación.

_─Liebe, se nota que estás preocupado. Cálmate un poco, esperemos que no sea un problema grave.─_ Susurró la madre de Roderich.

─_Eso espero, no quiero que su futuro sea truncado. Quiero imaginarme que sólo tendrá que usar un par de lentes. Si es así, tendré que ser más estricto con él. Sino lo hago, caerá en depresión sólo por ver borroso._─ Espetó el padre.

Esa idea no le cayó en gracia a la madre, ya era suficiente con lo que su esposo ha hostigado a su hijo desde pequeño. Por otro lado, como madre se conformaba que no fuera nada grave. No podía objetarle a su marido, pero de alguna forma ayudaría a su hijo a menguar las futuras angustias por las que pasaría.

Pasado algunas horas, salió el joven austriaco y el doctor del consultorio. El chico tenía un rostro nada animado y no quería hablar, pero tenía que hacerlo cuando su padre estaba presente. Sin embargo, fue el doctor el que les dio la noticia. Para ellos resultó un alivio que la noticia no fuera mala. No tenía ninguna enfermedad maligna, tan sólo era una miopía que no iría más allá de ser eso mismo. Desde ya el doctor les informaba de futuros dolores de cabeza, estrabismo y del obvio cansancio que tendría la vista del joven por el resto de su vida. Pero que no iba a interferir tanto en su aprendizaje como en la carrera que se estaba forjando. El padre esbozó una sonrisa y así mismo la madre. El doctor le dio los lentes al joven para que desde ya los usara y así se fue con sus padres cuando terminaron su charla, él permaneció callado e inclusive al retornar a su hogar siguió igual.

Estando ya en su morada, el padre le ordenó que fuera a su habitación a descansar y que luego retomara su trabajo. Al estar en su habitación las fuentes de sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear, estaba consiente que su padre sería más estricto y temía no cumplir sus expectativas. Sólo era miopía, pero en ese entonces en las escuelas y los maestros eran muy estrictos y sumándole a su padre doblemente minucioso, no le dejaría respirar tranquilo. Cerró el picaporte con llave y se echó a la cama boca abajo viendo a la pared.

_─Otra vez llorando, vaya que eres llorón. Los verdaderos hombres no lloran por si no lo sabías, señorito.─_Habló una voz susurrando entre las cortinas del balcón. El austriaco rápidamente reconoció esa voz molesta y egocéntrica. ¿Cómo diablos había burlado la seguridad de la casa y estaba en su habitación como si nada? Para colmo, había pasado un mal día y que ahora el prusiano estuviera burlándose, no era de su gusto. Giró su cuello sin levantarse de la cama para ver al balcón, no quería hacerle darle vueltas al asunto y sino le discutía tanto, tal vez el otro se marchara.

_─Tú no tienes tacto ¿verdad? Te gusta burlarte cuando me encuentro frágil. El hecho de que llore no me hace poco hombre, es de cobardes no hacerlo cuando de verdad se necesita hacerlo. Sal de esa cortina y vete. No estoy de humor, Gilbert.─  
><em>  
><em>─Estés o no estés de humor, tendrás que soportar de mi maravillosa presencia. Vaya que tenemos aquí, un cuatro ojos.─<em>Decía mientras salía de las cortinas. Por dentro estaba un poco aturdido por verlo con lentes, quería cuestionarle si estaba bien, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía.

_─Y ahora comenzarás a burlarte. Para tu información aunque tenga una simple miopía sé que luzco bien, tus palabras no me dañan, así que pierdes el tiempo.─_Comentó cuando se disponía a sentarse para hablar adecuadamente, por más que quisiera ser cortante con el albino, nunca lo lograba. Aunque en ese preciso instante notó lo sucio y desaliñado que estaba otra vez el tipo, no tenía ni la más mínima idea del por qué.

─_Jaja y ahora te sientes todo un cerebrito. Se supone que yo soy el único egocéntrico aquí_.─ Fue acercándose hasta llegar al lecho del austriaco.

_─No te acerques más, Gilbert. Ensuciarás mi cama, no creas que no haya notado lo mugriento que estás. Aléjate, vete, no sé ha que has venido y sino tienes una excusa es mejor que te retires… ─_El austriaco fue tomado de la muñeca para ser silenciado de la misma forma que en el pasado, otra vez sus labios se encontraban pegados a los del albino. Forcejeó para soltarse de tal manera que hizo que el albino cayera sobre sus piernas.  
><em><br>─Vaya que tienes fuerzas, pero no lo suficiente, Roderich.─_

_─Quítate de encima, pesas y me ensuciarás la ropa._─

_─Deja de ser tan delicado una vez en tu vida.─  
><em>  
><em>─Y tú deja de ser un egocéntrico, es increíble que vengas de un gran imperio y que te comportes como bestia.─<em>

Ambos tuvieron que taparse la boca cuando escucharon unos pasos acercarse, era una suerte que previamente el austriaco había cerrado la puerta con llave o estuviera en serios aprietos.

_─Roderich, ¿pensé que estabas dormido? Sólo vine avisarte que dentro de media hora estará la cena.─_ Exclamó la madre del austriaco. Quitó la mano del albino de su boca y respondió enseguida.

_─ Danke, madre. Me iré preparando para bajar.─_Dicho esto, la madre dejó el lugar, pero ahora el prusiano estaba desabotonando la camisa del austriaco con sus dientes, por lo cual éste sintió como una corriente caliente le recorría todo el cuerpo de lo enojado y nervioso que estaba por las acciones indecentes de las que era presa.

─ _¿¡Q-qué crees que haces, grandísimo tonto! No te atrevas a…hacer cosas indecorosas en mi habitación…y mucho menos conmigo.─_ Dijo casi tartamudeando, volvió a forcejar con el albino, pero éste le ganaba en fuerza.

─_Sólo vamos a jugar, no te pongas quisquilloso. Te dejaré ir para que vayas a cenar, pero si haces caso porque si no haré un jaleo para llamar la atención. Sólo disfrutemos juntos._─ Se levantó para sentarse sobre las piernas del austriaco adecuadamente, colocado en frente, desabrochó ambas cremalleras.

El austriaco se sentía contra la espada y la pared, no se esperaba que ésta fuera la razón del porqué el prusiano había llegado a su casa a escondidas. No podía pedir ayuda, ni deshacerse del albino, aunque en su interior estaba ansioso por la travesura que ambos serían cómplices. No podía negar que la temperatura corporal del prusiano y su olor a cerveza lo atraían de sobre manera. Su rostro denotaba vergüenza, sonrojo, pero también una pizca de lascivia.

El prusiano tomó ambos miembros viriles con ambas manos frotando desde el nacimiento hasta llegar a la punta, cada vez que llegaba a la cima con sus dedos pulgares frotaba y hacía que por el placer que se sentía, el austriaco soltara pequeños jadeos. Era la primera vez que se masturbaba, y que también los masturbaban. Nunca había tomado tal iniciativa aún para ser joven.

Por otra parte, el albino se deleitaba escuchando e imaginando al austriaco en otras situaciones sucias en su cabeza, jadeaba malditamente sexy y si por él fuera, lo haría suyo desde ya. El austriaco reposó su cabeza en el hombro ajeno dejando que escuchara sus sonidos más cerca, mientras el prusiano se enfocaba en estirar y frotar ambas hombrías. Era hábil en su trabajo puesto que, esto lo había imaginado mientras se masturbaba en su cama pensando en Roderich.

Aceleró la masturbación al sentir que ambos ya estaban por terminar, Roderich por primera vez sentía una corriente extraña pero placentera recorrer sus venas, su último jadeo lo reprimió mordiendo el cuello del albino haciendo que éste se contuviera en gritar mordiéndose el labio.

Ambos cuerpos mostraban que respiraban fuerte por el cansancio, el austriaco dejó el lugar y miró a los ojos al albino. Sus ojos estaban llorosos por la confusión, ¿por qué siempre se aparecía para molestarlo? Siempre creyó que el prusiano le odiaba y no hallaba respuesta del porqué de sus acciones. El aristócrata con ambas manos sujetó las mejillas contrarias y colocó un beso suave en aquellos labios.  
>Por otro lado, Gilbert quedó sin palabras por las acciones inusuales del joven austriaco, iba a decir algo molesto, pero esta vez él era al que callaban con un ósculo.<p>

_─Vaya, señorito. Esta vez tomaste la delantera. ¿Sabes? Pensándolo bien, si te asientan esos lentes.─_ Susurró mientras se limpiaba y arreglaba su pantalón.

─_Espero que no se trate de alguna burla, Gilbert. Vete ya porque tengo que ir a cenar y en otra vez, si apareces al menos hazlo de forma presentable.─_Desvió la vista hacia otro extremo por lo apenado que estaba, haber disfrutado y besado al albino no era algo usual en él.

_─Como quieras, pero volveré.─_Besó la mejilla del austriaco antes de marcharse por el mismo lugar que había entrado.

Quién diría que el día desagradable del austriaco cambiaría por uno más agradable, si agradable ya que por dentro él estaba contento. No sabía si era sólo cuestión de broma o si sus sentimientos eran realmente correspondidos. Por el momento, eso bastaba para pintarle una sonrisa en el rostro y continuar sus días.

Limpió su pantalón y de paso sus lentes con un pañuelo y luego fue directo al comedor a cenar. Llegó con un semblante diferente y mucho más tranquilo de lo que estaba. Mientras cenaba recordaba el olor, los sonidos y las últimas palabras del albino resonar en su mente. En ese instante sabía que de ahora en adelante algunas cosas cambiarían.

* * *

><p>(1)Mein Gott! = ¡Dios mio!<p>

(2)Gut = Bien, bueno.

Por el momento, aquí acaba el segundo capitulo. ;-; Dejen un comentario, please. Es mi alimento. No tardará mucho para que los chicos muy pronto se vuelvan adultos. Pensé que la historia resultaría de tres capítulos, pero la verdad es que se alargará un poco más de lo que pensaba. Espero les haya gustado y otra vez pido que me dejen comentarios. xD


End file.
